


After A Cold

by mansikka



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 03:23:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11912184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mansikka/pseuds/mansikka
Summary: Magnus is getting over a cold, Alec does what he can to help.





	After A Cold

**Author's Note:**

> Hello :) taking a break from writing fanfic to... write more fanfic (actually, this was already written, just needed a quick proofread). This is severely lacking in plot; nothing here to see but silly fluff :) x

“Magnus. You have to take a shower. You smell terrible,”

“Oh,” Magnus huffed in annoyance, attempting to roll away from Alec, “well that's a lovely way to talk to the supposed love of your life—”

“You are the love of my life, Magnus,” Alec countered, laughter tinting his voice, “smell or no smell—”

“When they've been laid up in bed sick for a week—”

“Been laid here with you the whole time—”

“And honestly?” Magnus added, with an indignant wriggle that had Alec squeezing his eyes shut to control himself. “I don't even know if I'm capable of—”

“Magnus,” Alec smiled, fighting harder still to hold that laughter in, “I was offering to shower with you,”

Magnus froze from where he'd been edging further towards the edge of the bed away from Alec, looking back over his shoulder with a mistrustful scowl, still obviously sulking, though with definite interest lighting his eyes.

“You'll come with me?” he asked, apparently trying to make it sound like he didn’t care either way, but with enough hope in his voice to make Alec bite down hard on his lip to keep from snorting. Though when Magnus eventually lifted his head enough to look at him properly, Alec was the picture of compassionate, looking back at him solemnly, and nodding. “Of course,”

“Maybe… since I’m just getting over being sick and all…”

“Yes, Magnus?” Alec asked, already anticipating what he was going to ask.

“Perhaps… perhaps we could… instead of a shower, we could take a bath,”

Alec beamed a smile back at him and nodded again. “Sounds good,”

Magnus hummed to himself, and took another moment before rolling back over fully, looking up at Alec in expectation. “Well, in that case. You might be able to persuade me—”

“I will even help, Magnus,” Alec promised, with a quiet, wicked murmur, as he leaned down at an awkward angle to drop a soft kiss on to his lips. Magnus grinned automatically, forgetting he was supposed to be sulking, then tilted his chin up asking for a second, which he received without hesitation.

“That definitely changes things,” Magnus decided, pressing his palms against the bed and testing the strength he had in his arms to push himself up. Alec smiled to encourage him, leaning forward to kiss his shoulder before getting up himself, knowing full well that Magnus was watching the rise of his t-shirt as he stretched. Alec smirked as he turned fully to face him then, hooking his thumb under the edge of his t-shirt and raising it up slow, laughing for the way Magnus followed the movement with a greedy look in his eyes.

“You are most definitely feeling better,” Alec announced, bending to drop a kiss on his forehead.

Magnus opened his mouth to protest, but instead allowed himself to be thoroughly distracted again, by his view of Alec walking across the room then bending to pick up the pile of bedding from the chair in the corner, and bringing it to drop at the foot of the bed. Alec shook his head at the look on his face, then extended his hands, helping Magnus up from the bed and guiding him to sit on that chair as he stripped and changed the bedding for a set he knew was Magnus' favorite.

“You gonna be okay here a minute if I go start running that bath?” he asked when he was finished, rolling the dirty bedding up into a ball.

“I should be,” Magnus replied, his voice full of reproach. Alec rolled his eyes, coming to stand between his legs and cupping his jaw, leaning down to placate him with a kiss. He turned on his heel then, pulling his t-shirt up over his head as he left the room, and hearing Magnus’ breath catch behind him, throwing it into the hamper the moment he was in the bathroom, and beginning to run the bath. He returned to collect the bedding from their bedroom floor, smiling at Magnus' disgruntled whimper and grabby hands asking him to come closer, lost himself in another kiss for a few seconds, then pulled away, grinning helplessly at Magnus' pout.

"Don't want the bath to overrun," he explained, smiling at Magnus' huff of complaint, though scooping up their bedding and taking that to throw in the hamper as well before turning back to the bath.

Filling the tub with suds of Magnus’ favorite scents, as well as a few drops of essential oils that Alec knew he’d used in the past on him when he’d been sick, Alec tested the temperature of the water, then nodded to himself in agreement, returning to their bedroom once again to collect him.

“What—”

Magnus’ protest was cut off immediately as Alec ducked to lift him, tucking an arm under his knees as the other supported his back, holding him securely against his chest and carrying him to the bathroom with barely any effort.

“I—” Magnus tried again, but was silenced by Alec pressing a kiss to his temple, sitting him on the edge of the bath to undress him, then lowering him into the waiting water, and smiling at his contented sigh.

“You are going to join me, right?” Magnus asked, his eyes already travelling down Alec’s torso as he stood back up. And Alec sighed to himself in amusement, more than reassured that Magnus was practically back to his usual self.

“Yes,” he replied, taking deliberate time to unbutton then step out of his jeans, his smile growing wider as Magnus’ eyes zeroed in on every movement. And then he climbed in beside him, wrapping an arm around and shifting so that Magnus’ back was against his chest, nudging him forward just enough so he could begin washing his hair, then smiling to himself at the noises he was making as he lathered shampoo through the strands.  

“Sorry I smell,” Magnus mumbled, and Alec denied it with a kiss to his shoulder, kisses that he kept up the entire time he washed him clean, smiling as Magnus melted back against him with a contented sigh. A sigh that turned into an arch as Alec's hands dropped lower to trail over his inner thighs, leaving him smirking into Magnus' neck as he parted his legs a little.

"You sure you're up for that?" Alec asked in a gruff whisper, kissing it into his ear. Magnus gave a frustrated wriggle, and reached out to guide his hand down, leaving Alec hiding his smile against his shoulder. "Well, if you say so..."

“Thank you for taking care of me, Alexander,” Magnus said a little later, sounding as though he might be about to fall asleep any minute. “I’ll make it up to you,”

“Oh yeah?” Alec asked, with a kiss pressed to just beneath his ear. Magnus answered with a shiver and hum of agreement, but the way his head lolled back against his own told Alec that any making up he was planning would not be happening any time soon. Not that he minded; he knew just how good Magnus would make that  _making up_ once he was back to full strength, and shivered in anticipation at the thought. And besides, a sleepy, clingy, needy Magnus, who had snuffled into his neck and barely let him out of his grip the past few days, had been all kinds of adorable. Alec secretly loved that Magnus would allow only him to see him at his weakest like that, feeling that level of trust was more than reward enough.

With whispers of encouragement, and Magnus too sleepy to do much protesting, Alec dried him off, then propped him against the wall for a moment as he dried himself as well. And then he was scooping Magnus back up in his arms, carrying him through to their bedroom, depositing him on their freshly made bed and crawling in beside him, hugging him close, hoping that when they next woke, Magnus would be fully recovered.

 


End file.
